Christmas Cheer Up
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Elizabeta has been planning her scheme to get Roderich into the festive mood, yet he is still unconvinced about the holiday's cheery notion. Will our heroine be able to cheer up this Mr. Grinch? AusHun, Rated T.


Christmas Cheer Up

Walking down the red carpet hall of their house, while music just down at the end played songs by piano, breaking any peaceful silence, Elizabeta carried two cups of hot chocolate by each hand on this cold, Christmas night. Smiling to herself as night was drawing nearer than the last late nights, she had a feeling today would carry a cheery atmosphere with the company of Roderich. Yes, she was pushing it a little too far-with Roderich acting like a Grinch in the winter-and the day, of all days, was Christmas night, Elizabeta had planned thoughtfully on how she could turn the tables by convincing Roderich in rejoicing in this winter holiday.

Obviously the drinks was a step in her three step plan. At the second step, if step one goes well, she would try to get him to play a few songs (Christmas songs, of course) and by step three go outside to see the tree Elizabeta set up since last November (due to many years of Tumblr, she believes November counts as December). If this works, Elizabeta thought as she drew closer to the music room, I won't have to worry about the other parties.

It was true she had the chance to go to three Christmas parties, no doubt they would be great successes rather than staying cooped inside this large mansion without the 'cheer' of the holiday. But she had to try. At least give it a shot!

Now facing her and Roderich's nighttime of fun was the door to the music room. She stared at it for a moment, letting her ears soak in every note played by the talented pianist as she came to a conclusion that this plan would surely work. And with some reassurance guiding her way she knocked on the door with her right foot, the music stopped suddenly. After a few seconds footsteps came toward the door and once it opened, Elizabeta gave off a warming smile to Roderich's tired looking face.

"Good evening, Roderich," she said, her voice toned in sweetness. "I heard you playing so late, so I made us something to drink." Roderich's weary eyes glanced down to the cheery snowman mug (Roderich's) and hers (a Santa with a reindeer).

"Ah, thank you, but..." Elizabeta tightened her lips and widened her smile just to convince him otherwise. With that look alone, he took the snowman mug and moved aside to let her in.

Elizabeta, holding her cup with both hands for warmth, entered the room and the first thing she noticed was Roderich's piano was a messy space. Papers scattered carelessly on the floor, scratch marks on the sheets indicating its failures to Roderich and a ink and quill on the top of the piano's desk.

"Working on another piece again?" Elizabeta asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied dutifully and walked hastily to the piano but stopped abruptly. Roderich then gave a small sigh and sat on his bench, his eyes on the white keys as Elizabeta drew herself closer. When she placed a hand on Roderich's shoulder he did not take hold of it like before, he just allowed it there for comfort while holding his cup. "My music...it's not the same anymore! It must be this holiday ruining my originality!" And then he drew the cup to his lips and took a quick sip.

With a small sigh, Elizabeta knew Roderich would say that.

Despite that she smiled and said, "I knew you'd say that, Mr. Grinch, but why do you blame it all the time?" To her defense, she was a little curious.

Roderich's head sunk low and he breathed with a gradual heave, preparing for a full-blown squabble only he, other than Elizabeta, could listen. "Every now and then, when we go shopping for simple things like chocolate or toys, I hear that infernal music-Christmas music-and I just feel so out of place when I hear them! I don't understand it, so I thought I might as well try it out. How can anyone do this and not feel strange is beyond me!"

"Dear, I think it's because you don't have that...Christmas cheer in you-"

"Then I might as well stop trying!"

"Roderich, is that the voice of someone I knew who just gave up?"

Roderich only scowled in fury and covered his face with his hands. Elizabeta tried her best to understand him and allowed the quiet around them to close in.

"Well...I guess I'm not a musician after all..."

"Don't say that!"

"But-!"

"C'mon, don't say such negative things. You're not really giving Christmas songs a chance. I should know, I listen to your music every so often and they just don't...how should I say this? ...Christmas cheer, you know? Maybe I can help you out and tell you what Christmas is really like?"

Just then, Roderich's body stood up and he moved away from the piano and Elizabeta. This obviously startled Elizabeta; she tried speaking to him so she could understand the dilemma, but instead he ignored her.

"Roddy, what's wrong?" she asked again, feeling nervous. "Please tell me."

"I know what you are doing and it will not work!"

"Huh? What are you-"

"You're trying to get me into the 'Christmas spirit', aren't you?"

"What are you.." then, knowing there was no point in lying, she spoke on, "...yeah, I was trying to help. I wasn't lying to you or anything, but you have to understand this is a really nice time of year and-"

"It happens every year!" he retaliated. "There's so many you could celebrate it countless years!"

"Yes, that's true, but sometimes you want to celebrate with people who you want to spend the holidays with!"

"Please, do not kid yourself!" he said out loud. "I have no need to celebrate it, it's just hogwash. Elizabeta, I never understood why people enjoy this holiday, but I don't think I will acknowledge it anytime soon! I refuse to believe in Christmas and I refuse to-"

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeta shouted angrily, almost dropping her mug but setting it aside.

The whole room shook after Elizabeta's alarming outburst, silencing the room. Roderich looked at her with shock, his jaw wide open and eyes wider than plates. This was not how she hoped the night would turn out but his constant criticism was autocratic to handle any longer; one more word could drive her to strangle Roderich.

Elizabeta, trying to control the situation, took a deep, tackling breath and said lamentably, "Look, I can understand why you couldn't make any music tonight, and I'm not gonna apologize for that, or anything because I had done nothing-" Roderich's jaw attempted to protest yet one threatening look made him think otherwise "-except giving you a chance to like this holiday. But instead you just make it so...so difficult for me to even bring the subject up!

"I could've went to some other party-I was invited to three! How long has it been since you've been invited to one, huh? Must be long because you are sure one hell of a Grinch. And look at me, I'm so selfish right now because I keep saying 'I' all the time. I guess I'm not gonna get a present tonight, am I?" Elizabeta was grinning a disappointed grin, tears swelled and burnt a tad at the corner of her eyes...

She didn't know whether to leave in hopes to catch a party and get drunk or head to her room and celebrate this day alone, but Roderich seemed too taken aback to say something, anything that might make her happy. Instead, Roderich awkwardly walked over to her, stood in front of her while her tears continued streaming uncontrollably, and with his extended hand reached for her face and cupped Elizabeta's cheek.

Perplexed by this, Elizabeta's eyes still hurt but she saw clearly Roderich expressing guilt on his face. Was he going to cry, too, for her wasted efforts? She had no idea, but out of nowhere Roderich embraced himself-something he had never done before-to Elizabeta and hugged her like she was to slip away forever.

Roderich's breathing became heavy but he said, "I...I am so sorry..." He hugged her tighter. "I had never known you cared so much for me to like this day... Did you really reject three parties for me?"

That baffled her because he paid attention. She laughed, "Yeah, I did... But I thought it'd be worth it?"

He immediately pulled away, his hands on her shoulders and declared, "We should celebrate now! Let's do it, I don't mind! I think we're going to need a tree, and maybe-"

"Actually, here," she said, taking his hands off, took his hands and stretched him over to the window. There, they saw Elizabeta's tree glowing brightly in the dark, full of brimming colors of red, blue, green and more, but it was missing a start for some reason. "My tree isn't the prettiest, but at least you can see it! Look, I got the lights to work, and you don't wanna know how long that took, cause oh my god! Next time, you're doing Christmas decorations."

Roderich blinked and smiled, "S-sure..." In all honesty, the notion of decorating was not his forte...

And then suddenly...

"Oh my," said Elizabeta, gazing through the window of their house whilst little snowflakes fluttered softly in the air and gently fall to the floor. "It's snowing already!"

"Yes, dear," Roderich replied politely, he then slipped her grasp away and went to his piano. "Would you like to sing some Christmas charoals?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Please, you have such a lovely voice."

"Well...if you insist."


End file.
